whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Scientology, Satanism, Left-Hand-Path
Scientology's Occult Roots L. Ron Hubbard patterned himself (and Scientology) after the famed English "black magician" and occultist, Aleister Crowley. Crowley founded the esoteric religion of "Thelema" which asserts that every human is a god trapped in a physical body. This is the model for Scientology's belief that individuals are superior spirits called "thetans." Crowley's Thelema teaches occult practices intended to enable the divine spirit to release themselves from the physical body. Hubbard devised Scientology practices and particularly "auditing" to acheive the same goal. Crowley, in addition to founding his own occult church, was also a novelist, world traveler, adventurer, student of hermetic and eastern religions, channel to non-human entities, magician, libertine, drug experimenter and addict. Hubbard's enthusiasms, appetites, and practices mimic Crowley. Hubbard used the occult writings of Aleister Crowley as the intellectual foundation of Scientology. Hubbard discovered Crowley's "Book of the Law" at age 16, joined Crowley's 'Ordo Templis Orientis' at 24, and became a lifelong practitioner of Crowley's 'black magic.' Hubbard based Scientology on the tenets of Crowley's "left-hand-path" -- a phrase black magicians use to describe the immoral opposite of tradition religion. Deification of the 'self' is the primary goal of left-hand-path adherents. This is the objective of Scientology, which teaches individuals they are spiritual "thetans" with personal power over "matter, energy, space, and time." Scientology's secret upper levels are an adaptation of Crowley's "left-hand-path" ideas. Jews, Christians, and Moslems seek a path "to" God or "one-ness" with the Creator. Left-hand-path zealots believe they "become" gods imbued with power over the universe. Scientologists achieving the cult's highest rank, "OT8" attain left-hand-path powers over multiple universes. Aleister Crowley popularized the phrase left-hand-path, which is a Hindu concept westernized by Madame Blavatsky. More specifically, the phrase is used by occultists to describe immoral ritual practices antipodal to traditional religions. Left-hand-path embodies specific doctrines that Hubbard used as the foundation of Scientology. Those roots are there, but Hubbard uses numerous tricks and deceptions to camouflage the left-hand-path in Scientology. Before examining left-hand-path in Scientology, we need to look at Hubbard's life-long devotion to occult practices and his association with Crowley's 'black magic'. Hubbard was introduced to Crowley's "Book of the Law" at the age of 16 and joined Crowley's "Ordo Templi Orientis" after leaving the Navy. Like Crowley, Hubbard dedicated himself to hypnotism, the occult and 'sex magick' These are probably the only subjects Hubbard studied consistently and non-superficially throughout his lifetime. Hubbard's eldest son, L. Ron Hubbard, Jr., revealed his father's 'black magic' after leaving the church and changing his name to Ron DeWolfe. DeWolfe helped his father develop many of Scientology's doctrines and training routines and used those routines as a high level "auditor" to members of the church. DeWolfe, the former 'heir apparent' to the 'church', revealed that Scientology doctrine stemmed from: }} Dewolf described his upbringing in Satanism and 'black magic': }} In 1983, many readers found these revelations too fantastic to believe. But the truths of DeWolf’s allegations is supported through other sources. Biographers, Russell Miller and Jon Atack both report Hubbard's joining a chapter of Crowley's "OTO" after leaving the Navy in 1945. Hubbard and Ritual Magick Hubbard gained experience practicing Crowley's 'ritual magick' with Jack Parsons, known as "Frater Belarion" and head of the occult "Church of Thelema" in Pasadena, California. The rituals of Crowley's "OTO" were made public in 1973. The "Church of Thelema" was located in Parsons' house, which he shared with Hubbard and several kindred spirits. Hubbard and Parsons formed a close bond. The two men designed rituals to create a "moonchild" - impregnating Marjorie Cameron as the embodiment of the Goddess 'Babylon', the "Eternal Whore". Jon Atack, describes Parsons' and Hubard's preparation for this incarnation of a "child of Satan" Therefore, with or without an assistant, let him purge himself freely and fully, at the end of restraint trained and ordered unto exhaustion, concentrating ever ardently upon the Body of the Great Goddess, and let the Offering be preserved in Her consecrated temple or in a talisman especially prepared for this practice. And let no desire for any other enter the heart. Then shall it be in the end that the Great Goddess will descend and clothe Her beauty in veils of flesh, surrendering her chaste fortress of Olympus to that assault of thee, O Titan, Son of Earth!}} It does not take much imagination to understand what Hubbard was watching Parsons do. The ritual took place over twelve consecutive nights in January 1946. To the strains of a Prokofiev violin concerto, Parsons made a series of eleven invocations, including the "Conjuration of Air," the "Consecration of Air Dagger" and the "Invocation of Wand With Material Basis on Talisman." John Symonds, in his book The Great Beast, explains that "wand" is a Crowleyism for "penis..."| }} Prior to the ritual insemination, Parsons sojourns in the Mojave Desert, communicating telepathically with the 'Goddess Babylon', throughout the month of February. He learns Hubbard is to serve as Babylon's medium and must relay instruction to Parsons during the ritual. In effect, Hubbard becomes Parsons 'occult' - 'master of ceremonies'. ''Display thyself to our lady; dedicate thy organs to Her, dedicate thy heart to Her, dedicate thy mind to her, dedicate thy soul to Her, for She shall absorb thee, and thou shall become living flame before She incarnates. For it shall be through you alone, and no one else can help in this endeavor. Retire from human contact until noon tomorrow. Clear all profane documents on the morrow, before receiving further instructions. Consult no book but thine own mind. Thou art a god. Behave at this altar as one god before another Thou art the guardian and thou art the guide, thou art the worker and the mechanic. So conduct thyself. Discuss nothing of this matter until thou art certain that thine understanding embraces it all.}} | }} Parsons and Hubbard continued these rituals to create a "Moonchild" through Marjorie Cameron, over the first several days in March. These events are quoted at length to indicate the extent to which Hubbard involved himself in 'Black Magic'. More examples could be given. Parsons and Hubbard invoked numerous excercises, visions and conjurings. Hubbard's participation in Parsons "Church of Thelema" was more than youthful flirtation with the 'dark side'. Hubbard continued his devotion to Crowley and the practice of 'Black Magic' throughout his life. Even after the publication of "Dianetics in 1950, Hubbard openly paid homage to Crowley. Jeff Jacobsen, in his essay, "The Hubbard Is Bare" tells us: }} Narcotics The use of narcotics to enhance occult insight is a characteristic left-hand-path practice. Like Crowley, Hubbard was a lifelong drug abuser. Both believed narcotics enhanced trance states providing access to alternate realities. Hubbard called this, "Narcosynthesis" and found amphetamines or "uppers" most effective. Hubbard was a longtime abuser of Benzedrine and recommended the drug, }} Narcotics figured prominently in Hubbard's 'research' - which included feeding Phenobarbital to his children. DeWolfe reveals: father had one of those insane things, especially during the ‘30s, of trying to invoke the devil for power and practices. My mother told me about him trying out all kinds of various incantations, drugs and hypnosis...His initials for it were PDH — pain, drugs, hypnosis. The use of PDH, coupled with black magic, was an effective for of brainwashing or mind control. You’ll see throughout early Scientology literature, ‘PDH.’ | }} Benzedrine fueled visions Ron DeWolf's shared with his dad. These became the basis for Hubbard's Scientology text, "History of Man": }} Like Crowley, Hubbard used hypnosis and trance states to make contact with beings from other realms. Crowley's sketch of a trance induced contact named "Lam" looks remarkably like Hubbard's alien emperor, "Lord Xenu". Hubbard's interest in Crowley's left-hand-path and the occult did not diminish even in later years. In 1976, Hubbard studied 'occult' books while hiding out in Washington, D.C. Hubbard's personal assistant, Kima Douglas, stated: }} In 1982, Gary Weber, once a member of Hubbard's elite "Commodore's Messengers", was sent to Scientology's 'St Hill' Organization in East Grinstead, UK. Gary recounts a rare opportunity to visit Hubbard's personal library where volumes on witchcraft and esoteric subjects were much in evidence: }} Left-Hand-Path "Left-Hand-Path" is how occultists describe their immoral path to enlightenment. In Latin, "left" means "sinister". "Left-handed" has a long association with evil intentions. The dichotomy between LHP/RHP is not used by traditional religions. You won't find a Catholic Priest saying he follows the "right-hand-path" - it's simply a dichotomy Satanists use to differentiate themselves from 'the opposition'. Belief in God or Creator '''>< Belief that individuals become gods Obedience to God >< Obedience to personal will, "Do What Thou Wilt..." God is All-powerful >< Individuals harness god-like power by personal will and magic.}} Left Hand Path In Scientology Caroline Letkeman's superb "Left Hand Path In Scientology" compares Scientology doctrines against the research of Dr. Stephen Flowers, presented in "Lords of the Left Hand Path". The balance of this essay draws upon Caroline's work, which she very kindly allowed. The complete text of Left Hand Path In Scientology is available at her website. The major attribute of left-hand-path is the belief that individuals can become 'gods'. Flowers describes this 'deification of the self' as having four essential elements, self-deification, individualism, initiation, and magic. The following sections compare Traditional Religion, Left-Hand-Path, and Scientology, in terms of each of Dr. Flowers key elements. Self-deification Left-hand path religions regard individuals as gods or able to become gods. As gods, individuals can harness the forces of the universe through magic and personal will. In Scientology individuals are powerful 'thetans' - god spirits with personal power over 'matter, energy, space, and time'. Hubbard is said to have intended the word "thetans" to sound like and represent "satans".}} As Caroline Letkeman puts it: }} Individualism Left-Hand Path religions focus on individual empowerment and enlightenment. Individuals are on a path to unlock their god-like potential. This is a decidedly solo activity. In Crowley's "OTO" acolytes were often prevented from meeting one another. Scientology is about INDIVIDUALS achieving personal divinity. Scientology's goal is rehabilitating individual 'thetans' to their full potential as god-like "OT's".}} Scientology's dominant liturgical activity does not involve the whole congregation. It is a personal therapy called "auditing" intended to increase individual ability. Attached to a rudimentary lie detector called an "e-meter", Scientologists perform training routines created by Hubbard. The counselor ("auditor") who facilitates this process is prohibited from offering personal advice or making side comments. Scientology's secret upper 'OT' levels are self-administered. Scientologists perform the secret routines in isolation, a process called "solo auditing". Scientology is about personal attainment of divinity, not church-like group activities." Hubbard hides this left-hand-path narcissism in a clever deception that gives the appearance of church-like group activity. Scientologists promote "clearing the planet" which requires every citizen of earth to complete Scientology's upper level training. Scientologists, selling books and services to "clear the planet," are engaged in a church-like group activity. To outsiders this has the appearance of religious proselytizing. The deeper left-hand-path foundations are hidden public view and from rank and file Scientologists, as well. In practical application, "clearing the planet" would require every person on earth to engage in Scientology's isolated training, re-ignite their god-like thetan, and gain personal dominion over 'matter, energy, space, and time'. While Hubbard proclaims, "clearing the planet" is a group objective, there's no communitarian 'groupiness' to it. It would amount to a solo activity of the 9 billion inhabitants of earth. Hubbard says 'thetans' are in danger of losing their god-like individuality by "merging with the rest of the universe". Merging with the material world (including the "weaker beings' who inhabit it), is the worst possible fate for a 'thetan' and the "lowest point on Hubbard's tone scale". This left-hand-path doctrine is a stark contrast to traditional religions that teach unity, brotherhood, and becoming 'one' with the Creator. Letkeman tells us, "Scientology doctrine states specifically that man is not ultimately part of “the All, or a Unity" and offers a Hubbard quote that deserves close reading: There is evidently no Nirvana. It is the feeling that one will merge and lose his own individuality that restrains the thetan from attempting to remedy his lot. His merging with the rest of the universe would be his becoming matter. This is the ultimate in cohesiveness and the ultimate in affinity, and is at the lowest point of the Tone Scale. One declines into a brotherhood with the universe. When he goes up scale, he becomes more and more an individual capable of creating and maintaining his own universe. In this wise (leading people to believe they had no individuality above that of MEST*) the MEST universe cut out all competition. * MEST: Matter, energy, space and time, or the physical universe. | }} What prevents a 'thetan' from merging with the material world is Scientology, itself. This subtle twist of left-hand-path doctrines, ultimately mandates that ALL Scientologists become subservient to Hubbard. In Left-Hand-Path religions, an individual can achieve powers about equal with Satan, himself. In Scientology, a 'thetan' can rise no farther than Hubbard! This is a clever snare. Hubbard says 'thetans' (on their own) are in constant danger of dissolution through contact with organizations of "weaker beings" - (regular folks, like Presbyterians). Flighty 'thetans' need Hubbard and Scientology to coordinate their powers against those "weaker beings". They need Scientology to protect their dominion over 'matter, energy, space, and time'. In short, Thetans need to belong to a totalitarian organization, led by L. Ron Hubbard! As Caroline Letkeman describes: Hubbard taught that Scientologists do not make it on their own, outside of the parameters of Scientology’s closed control system. }} This policy reveals that Hubbard never directed Scientologists to follow their own left hand path—his intention was that Scientologists fall under his own left hand path. | }} Hubbard keeps thetans 'in line' through Scientology's ethics policies. This is contrary to the flexible morality prevalent in left-hand-path, but it keeps 'thetans' 'in the fold.' Scientologists submit to "security checks" and personal confessionals, answering questions such as, "Have you had an unkind thought about L. Ron Hubbard." "Have you had unkind thoughts about Scientology?" while hooked up to a rudimentary 'lie-detector' called an 'e-meter'. In these 'confessions' Scientologists are not revealing sins so much as admitting breaches of policy. In that sense, Scientology conforms to the flexible morals of left-hand-path. In Scientology, 'anything goes' so long as it doesn't violate policy. Punishments are meted out by ranking Scientologists. Forgiveness, such as it is, comes not from a 'Higher Power' but by the acquiescence of fellow 'thetans' As Letkeman relates: Scientology holds up their confessional procedure against the practices of other religions such as Catholicism. One critical difference between confessionals in Christianity and confessionals in Scientology is the issue of forgiveness. Catholics are forgiven by God, and the person experiences the restoration of his relationship with God. At the end of Scientology confessionals, the auditor gives the confessor the following proclamation: * Overts are transgressions or sins. Withholds are sins that have been withheld.}} Scientology confessionals restore the hive mentality that Hubbard intended for members of his organization. | }} Initiation Left-Hand-Path individuals pursue an initiation process that depends on a 'guru' guiding an individual through the stages to enlightenment. Scientology following guru Hubbard is the path to enlightenment. Scientologists travel "up the bridge to total freedom" achieving higher levels on the "grade chart" by 'e-meter' auditing, studying Hubbard's doctrines, releasing 'body thetans', and learning secret upper levels called "OT". Attaining the rank of "Operating Thetan" is Scientology equivalent to nirvana.}} Scientology disguises the left-hand-path foundation underlying the "grade chart" by publicly promoting the "Bridge to Total Freedom" as equivalent to religious "Grace". However, the difference is blatant. Traversing Scientology's "Bridge to Total Freedom" requires thousands of hours of training and indoctrination. In traditional religions, the Grace of Creator is granted to every congregant immediately and with no strings attached. Letkeman contrasts "the fall" in traditional religion to Hubbard's notion of individual 'thetans' suffering a "devolutionary cycle" when faced by organized groups of 'weaker beings'. Here Hubbard mixes left-hand-path, deceptive echoes of traditional religion, and his own ideas. Left-hand-path is adapted to serve Hubbard's 'divinity' and made to look 'respectable'. Scientologists are fallen souls - (looks like traditional religion). They are really 'thetans' who can rise again to god-like power - (left-hand-path). Thetans need Scientology to maintain their divinity - (Hubbard's path). Letkeman gives us more detail: 1. a theory generated by myself in the fall of 1950 as an effort to explain (just a theory) the phenomena of an analyzer working in one direction and a reactive mind working in quite another, the reactive mind being interesting, and the analyzer being interested. (5410CM06) 2. the idea is that life is a no-substance thing, up against a physical universe which is a substance thing. Here is nothingness up against a somethingness interacting where the nothingness or the no-substance thing is actually giving orders to and handling the all substance thing, the physical universe. (UPC 3 5406CM--) 3. the idea that there was a universe and that there was thought-theta without wave-length, without mass, without time, without position in space: this was life. And that was impinged upon something else called the physical universe, which was a mechanical entity which did things in a peculiar way, and these two things together, theta-mest interacting, gave us life forms. (PXL, p. 140) }} Hubbard explains, however, that as a composite of thetan-plus-body, man has been on a learning (evolutionary) curve. This experience has taken place over many aeons and almost countless past lives. Mishaps have occurred in the process of learning to apply physical universe force; these cause unconscious incidents to collect in the reactive mind, a mind that no other religion, science or philosophy has been able to conquer until Dianetics and Scientology. The reactive mind has gradually reduced the thetan’s native power and ability; it is the unwanted byproduct of the thetan’s history in the physical. Hubbard taught Scientology is the necessary evolutionary step whereby the thetan’s original power is recovered, through the elimination of the reactive mind. The knowledge gained through this process makes the overall physical experience an evolutionary one therefore—by reaching the top of the Bridge, thetans recover their native power and are also in possession of the knowledge necessary to ensure they never get trapped again in the physical. | }} Hubbard's Eight Dynamics Hubbard's 'eight dynamics' are another deception intended to make the left-hand-path in Scientology appear 'respectable'. Left-hand-path doctrines are diametric opposites of what would be found in traditional religion. Nowhere is this more apparent than in Hubbard's 'eight dynamics'. Letke says: Scientologists learn that they will not go fully free unless they take care of all their dynamics... | }} Traditional religions also talk about such things as: But traditional religion emphasizes these ideal in terms of subjugating oneself to a Higher Power, loving others, devotion to community, and caring for all God's creation. Hubbard's meaning is the direct opposite: In Scientology what Hubbard means by 'taking care of the dynamics' is knowing oneself to be: Scientology's fundamental belief, survive, (the survival and ascendancy of a god-like thetan) is diametrically opposite the belief of traditional religions. Traditional religions subsume the individual in a 'oneness' with a Creator, teach the subjugation of personal will, emphasize love for others, charity for all, care for the environment, and husbandry of all living things in God's creation. Hubbard's 'eight dynamics' deceptively 'look' like they embrace traditional moral values, but in reality, Scientology's 'survival and ascendancy' of god-like 'thetans' is diametrically opposite traditional religions. The 'eight dynamics' codify the left-Hand-Path in Scientology. Magic Left-Hand-Path religions like Crowley's Satanic "OTO" claim individuals can be initiated to use magic, incantations, and energies to harness the forces of the universe. Scientology clearly teaches that Hubbard's path up the 'Bridge to Total Freedom' enables 'thetans' to achieve dominance over 'matter, energy, space, and time'. This includes such prosaic occult practices as telepathy, telekinesis, out-of-body experiences, time-travel, and tele-transportation of the soul to multiple locations. Hubbard claimed to traverse distant planets and galaxies. Initiates to Scientology's upper "OT" levels gain those powers. In this regard, Scientology is clearly, Left-Hand-Path.}} Letkeman elaborates how these powers manifest as the evolution of the thetan's will attaining ever-higher levels in Scientology: Hubbard’s “pan-determinism” simply extends the individual’s right to control the will of others in his vicinity. Although Hubbard does not overtly define the word “Pan” in the Satanic sense, it may be appropriate to consider it in this light. Hubbard jokingly (?) announced his title of “Prince of Darkness” in PDC Lecture 1 on 1 December 1952. The Scientology training system creates psychological “Hubbard replicas.” The accepted interpretation of Hubbard’s “pan-determinism”, however, is that as one becomes more “OT”, he can responsibly apply ethics to his dynamics, which ultimately includes everything and everyone. Hubbard provides for this in OT Maxims: }} | }} "Hubbard closely associated “will” with his philosophical triangle of “Knowledge-Responsibility-Control.” The KRC triangle is Hubbard’s answer to Aleister Crowley’s Law of Thelema (Will): “Do What Thou Wilt Shall Be The Whole of the Law.” As with the Rosicrucian philosophical triangle, raising one corner of the triangle raises the other two corners. Therefore, as one’s knowledge is increased, his responsibility and his ability to control are raised. As one’s ability to control is increased, so too does his knowledge and responsibility increase. And as one increases his responsibility, his control and knowledge factors increase. For a further discussion on KRC, see Scientology and the KRC Triangle. Antinomianism Antinomianism describes the degree to which a religion considers itself outside the bounds of established authority and law. As Letkeman explains, "The second of the two main criteria given by Flowers in determining whether the path is a left-hand path is Antinomianism." Left-Hand-Path religions do not consider themselves subject to existing authority. Left-hand-path religions adhere to their own higher doctrines, which they believe supercede all temporal law.}} According to Dr. Flowers antinomian, left-hand-path religions are not 'breaking the law', they believe that laws outside their cosmic doctrines do not exist. As Flowers puts it: }} Scientology, generally, disregards constituted authority and has a long history of flaunting, circumventing, and breaking the law. In this regard, Scientology is antinomian and left-hand-path. According to Caroline Letkeman: Scientology’s internal ethics and justice system contains various regulations with respect to secular courts. The “high crimes” selected below highlight the antinomian controls Scientology places on its members with respect to the secular legal system: * ''Testifying or giving data against Scientology falsely or in generalities or without personal knowledge of the matters to which one testifies. * Acts calculated to misuse, invalidate or alter-is legally or in any other way the trademarks and service marks of Dianetics and Scientology. * Knowingly giving testimony which is false, a generality or not based on personal knowledge to imperil a Scientologist. * Public disavowal of Scientology or Scientologists in good standing with Scientology organizations. * Public statements against Scientology or Scientologists but not to Committees of Evidence duly convened. of Evidence: Scientology’s fact-finding committee—a justice measure. * Proposing, advising or voting for legislation or ordinances, rules or laws directed toward the suppression of Scientology. * Testifying hostilely before state or public inquiries into Scientology to suppress it. * Reporting or threatening to report Scientology or Scientologists to civil authorities in an effort to suppress Scientology or Scientologists from practicing or receiving Scientology. * Bringing civil suit against any Scientology organization or Scientologist, including the nonpayment of bills or failure to refund, without first calling the matter to the attention of the International Justice Chief and receiving a reply. * Failure to handle or disavow and disconnect from a person demonstrably guilty of suppressive acts. * Delivering up the person of a Scientologist without justifiable defense or lawful protest to the demands of civil or criminal law. }} Hubbard places murder and arson in the same category of offenses listed above. | }} Scientology's antinomianism therefore extends to the most serious crimes. Even murder and arson are to be dealt with inside of Scientology, beyond the view of the existing authorities and outside the laws of society. Scientology organizational crimes evidence the 'church's' antinomian disregard for legal authority. Letkeman claims: The IRS was among the government agencies infiltrated during “Snow White.” Less than a decade after the conspiracy trial, the IRS granted Scientology tax-exempt status. Links between that tax exemption and Snow White have been established and can be read at the site referenced. There are many websites on the Internet that document Scientology’s criminal and inhumane activities. Scientology hopes to “ruin utterly” the growing number of its critics. Nowhere is Scientology's antinomianism more apparent than in this quote from L. Ron Hubbard. Hubbard boldly states that the 'real criminals' are everyone outside of Scientology. Anyone not enlightened by Scientology's ideals and following Scientology principles is "ignorant" and their motives "dishonest". According to Hubbard, every critic of Scientology is a criminal whose misdeeds must come to light. Now, get this as a technical fact, not a hopeful idea. Every time we have investigated the background of a critic of Scientology, we have found crimes for which that person or group could be imprisoned under existing law. We do not find critics of Scientology who do not have criminal pasts. Over and over we prove this. }} The above rhetoric is a good summary of how Scientology justifies its stance against critics. Scientologists believe that mankind’s hope for betterment is the sole domain of Scientology. This conviction powers Scientologists’ aggressive ongoing efforts against its critics. | }} In the following, Hubbard asserts that Scientology's importance gives it greater legitimacy than the existing legal authorities. Scientology presumes critics 'guilty until proven innocent' and claims power to act, even when the law sees no cause for action. Hubbard writes, "We are not a law enforcement agency". What he means is Scientology stands above any law enforcement agency, empowered to prosecute critics legitimate legal authorities presume innocent. Hubbard's severe antinomianism clearly fits Dr. Flowers' characterization of Left-Hand-Path It's very simple. Even a fool can grasp that. And don't underrate our ability to carry it out. If you, the criticized, are savage enough and insistent enough in your demand for the crime, you'll get the text, meter or no meter. Never discuss Scientology with the critic. Just discuss his or her crimes, known and unknown. And act completely confident that those crimes exist. Because they do. | }} Summary For its members, Scientology does not qualify as a valid left-hand path. Their members are lied to about the true sources of Scientology doctrine and about the qualifications and true background of its founder. Scientology uses psychological mind control that has as a crucially important feature: the delusion that its members are there of their own free will. They are not. A left-hand path designation can only be assigned to those members in Scientology who are fully cognizant of Hubbard’s sources and true intent. Scientology’s upper management is cognizant of the exact left-hand path that Hubbard left for them—it cannot be other than this. It is only these small few that can legitimately claim to be following a left-hand path. God help them. | }} Caroline Letkeman's essay superbly addresses the features of Scientology that place the cult within Dr. Flowers classification of Left-Hand-Path religions. Considering Hubbard's lifelong devotion to 'occult' practices and particularly Aleister Crowley's Satanism, this is not surprising. Hubbard admired Crowley, patterned his 'black magic', drug use, and hedonistic lifestyle after Crowley. Hubbard cribbed Crowley's writings to build the foundations of Scientology. Hubbard loved games, gamesmanship, tricks, trickery and deception. It's likely Hubbard enjoyed concealing the left-hand-path underpinnings of Scientology within the rubric of a seemingly legitimate right-hand-path religion. Tragically, Hubbard's 'game' followed it's own thetanic path, evolving into a ruthless criminal cult - abiding it's own rules, abusing its members, and deceiving society to gain wealth and power. The soul of Scientology adheres ardently to Aleister Crowley's most fundamental principle: "Do as thou wilt, shall be the whole of the law" Glossary The following comes from Caroline Letkeman's essay Scientology and The Left-Hand Path. THETAN 8. in the final analysis what is this thing called thetan? It is simply you before you mocked yourself up and that is the handiest definition I know of. (560BC--) 9. the person himself-not his body or his name, the physical universe, his mind, or anything else; that which is aware of being aware; the identity which is the individual. The thetan is most familiar to one and all as you. (Aud 25 UK) 10. a static that can consider, and can produce space and energy and objects. (PXL, p. 121) “ --Hubbard, L. Ron, Dianetics and Scientology Technical Dictionary © 1983 L. Ron Hubbard}} OPERATING THETAN Further Reading * Atack, Jon, http://www.bible.ca/scientology-occult-roots.htm - Hubbard and the Occult * Atack, Jon, A Piece Of Blue Sky, © 1990 * Crowley, Aleister, Magick Without Tears, © 1954. * Flowers, Stephen E., Lords of the Left-Hand Path © 1997 Stephen E. Flowers * Lerma, Arnie, Lermanet: Exposing The Con * Letkeman, Caroline, Refund and Reparations - Essays on Scientology. * LMT (Lisa McPherson Trust) International Archive, Legal Section - Archive of Scientology litigation. * Miller, Russell, Bare-Faced Messiah, © 1987 * Operation Clambake, Guardian Office operations - Scientology’s Intelligence Program to Infiltrate the World Federation of Mental Health. * Owen, Chris, Scientology’s Secret Service - Various documents relating to Scientology’s Hubbard Communications Office, the Guardian Office and its successor, the Office of Special Affairs. References Category:Operation press pack Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki